objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Random Fanfic/Episode 3
Xiabla! Top Hat: Everyone, i'm the- Xiabla: I'm the magic woman! Top Hat: Oh! If you're wizard, wears m- Wait a minute! I forgot that I die if someone wears me! Xiabla: Too bad! I'm magic! *Xiabla take Top Hat and wears him Top Hat: AHHHHHHH! *Top Hat dies Xiabla: I remembred there is a Stickman army, i'm going to meet them! Color Dare Reference Gray: Ok, Blue and Red, the next dare is to bring Random Space Guy on the earth. Red: It's gonna be fun! Blue: I agree! Gray: Now get in the rocket! Imposter #1: Quick Timothy and Nicholas! Get in the rocket before this Blue Square and this Red Square go in it! Imposter #3: I very want to go inside. Imposter #2: Too bad! We need to go in it! *Imposter #2 take Imposter #3 with his right hand and go in the rocket Gray: HEY YOU! at Imposter #1 LET RED AND BLUE DO THEY'RE DARE! Imposter #1: No. *Camera pan in space Random Space Guy: Ajjgygfgyfuyi... *The Imposter Gang's rocket accidentally hit Random Space Guy and make him approach to the earth Random Space Guy: OUCH! That's the second a spacecraft hit me! Hey, wait am I going to this planet? *Random Space Guy start being attracted by the earth *Random Space Guy start entering in the atmoshpere *Random Space Guy start falling Random Space Guy: Ahjbhujuvgyuvyuvggvyvgyvvgygvukvgukygvgyvgyuk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Random Space Guy fall between Gray and Imposter #1 Imposter #1: Looks like Timothy and Nicholas won this dare. Gray: GRRR! Random Space Guy: HEY! BRING ME BACK IN SPACE RIGHT NOW! The almost indestructible taxi Stickman #1: Gadget! Stickman #2: Gadget! Stickman #3: Gadget! Stickman #4: Gadget! Xiabla: Hi guys! Stickman #1~4: Ugh? Xiabla: Can I join your army? Stickman #1: No. Xiabla: Why not? I'm a wizard. Stickman #1: Because no girls are allowed in our army! Xiabla: You guys are unfair! Stickman #1: Shut up. *Stickman #1 shoot Xiabla Cop: Hey you! You're under arrest! Stickman #1: OH POOP! Driver, faster! Bus Driver: Ok! *Bus Driver hit the gas Cop: Come back here! *Cop get in his police car and chase the bus of Stickman Army *The Bus accidentally hit a Taxi *Camera pan inside the Taxi Taxi Driver: SCREW YOU! Taxi Passenger: Wait, driver what are you doing? *Taxi Driver hit the gas and chase the Stickman Army bus Stickman #3: Let's throw grenades at the purshing vehicles! Stickman #1: Yeah, Cody, we need to do it! *Stickman #3 throw a grenade at the police car *The grenade explodes, destroying the police car and killing the cop Stickman #3: 1 out, 1 to go. *Stickman #3 throw a grenade on the Taxi *The grenade explodes but the Taxi doesn't get destroyed Taxi Driver: BTW, my Taxi is Grenadeproof. Stickman #1~4: OH POOP! Taxi Driver: Only one thing can destroy my Taxi, but you'll never find out what is it! Stickman #3: A bomb? *Stickman #3 throw the bomb on the taxi *The bomb explodes but the taxi doesn't get destroyed Taxi Driver: Nope. Stickman #3: Fire? *Stickman #3 throw a match on the taxi and a fire appears on it Taxi Driver: Nope. Stickman #3: A knife? *Stickman #3 throw the knife on the taxi but that doesn't break the window Taxi Driver: Nope. Stickman #3: A sword? *Stickman #3 throw the sword on the taxi but that doesn't break the window Taxi Driver: Nope. Stickman #3: A giant rock? *Stickman #3 throw the giant rock on the taxi but that doesn't squash the taxi Taxi Driver: Nope. Stickman #3: A gun? *Stickman #3 shoot on the Taxi but that doesn't form a hole on it. Taxi Driver: Nope. 30 Minutes later... Taxi Driver: See? I told you that you wouldn't find what's the only thing who destroy my taxi! *Camera pan to Stickman #5 who is walking on the sidewalk looking for another Stickman Army *Stickman #5 sees the Stickman Army's bus and the Taxi *Since Stickman #5 is dumb, he think that the Taxi is a very beautiful girl Stickman #5: Wow! This girl is so beautiful! *Stickman #5 jump on the beautiful girl who is actually the taxi *Stickman #5 kiss the the beautiful girl who is actually the taxi's top Taxi Driver: NO WAIT! *The Taxi explodes, Taxi driver and Taxi passenger dies and Stickman #5 is powered into the air Stickman #3: Oh, I get it now! The only thing who can destroy the Taxi is by kissing it! *Stickman #5 fall into the top of the bus Stickman #1: Leonys, you saved our life, you're re-hired! Stickman #5: HOORAY! Window and Gamey arguing Gamey: Hey Window! Guess what? Window: What? Gamey: My show got rebooted and the first episode is perfect and awesome! Window: Oh yeah? My show is way better than yours. Gamey: Nope, your show's first season has only 13 episodes and i'm pretty sure that mine will have at least 20 episodes! Window: That's your imagination! Yours will not have more than 13 episodes! Gamey: I think you're imagination is better than mine. MY SHOW WILL HAVE MORE EPISODES, BROKEN WINDOW!!!!!!!! Window: I'M NOT A BROKEN WINDOW, GAMEY ELECTROCUTED BY WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gamey: I'M NOT COVERED IN WATER FOR THE MOMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Window and Gamey: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Credits DIRECTOR TheOtherGuest2 EFFECTS TheOtherGuest2 EFFECTS Vv cephei a STORYBOARD Vv cephei a CHARACTERS XanyLeaves NLG343 TheColorLife Vv cephei a TheOtherGuest2 ObjectUniverseOfficial (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) Kevin MacLeod - Final Count (Played when the 4 stickmens said "Gadget") Kevin MacLeod - Movement Propostion (Played when the bus was chased by the police car and the taxi)